


Dre SMP: Incorrect Quotes

by NightlyWolfy



Series: The Multi-Fandom Incorrect Quotes [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Is Mexican Dream, Crack Relationships, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Just Friendship and Family, Older Siblings Wilbur Soot and Technoblade, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), doesn't follow canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyWolfy/pseuds/NightlyWolfy
Summary: dream smp on crack
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: The Multi-Fandom Incorrect Quotes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869388
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

Phil, at the grocery store: Please don't do anything foolish while i talk to the cashier-

Tommy, Quackity, Slimecicle, and Wilbur:

<https://youtu.be/8cGQzoHSLxI>


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy: I can fix this!

Sapnap: No, you've already burnt down my tower more than once—

Tommy: I can fix or ruin this, but you can't stop me either way!


	3. Chapter 3

Slimecicle, via texting: Somebody forked up

Slimecicle: Why can't I say "fork"?

BadBoyHalo: If you're trying to curse, you can't here

Slimecicle: That's bull-shirt


	4. Chapter 4

Techno, to the cashier: What does the chef recommend?

Ranboo: Techno, this is McDonald's.

Techno: Right, sorry.

Techno: What does the mcchef recommend?


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy:[counting with his fingers]

Jack: I literally just asked you for your age—

Tommy: Can you shut up for a second?


	6. Chapter 6

Phil: This is where we put the things we love.

Tommy: Can I put Tubbo in the box?

Phil: No.

Tommy: Can I put Tubbo in the box?

Phil: No—

Ranboo: Can I—

Phil: NO—

Wilbur: Ca—

Phil: NO ONE IS PUTTING TUBBO IN THE BOX!


	7. Chapter 7

Eret: When I said the dress code was casual, i meant a jumpsuit or something. Not this!

Karl:[wearing Elmo pajamas and wearing Barbie crocs]

Karl: Okay, first of all—


	8. Chapter 8

Technoblade: Why is Tommy crying?

Dream: He took a "Which Dream SMP character are you?" quiz

Technoblade: Who'd he get?

Dream: Me


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this could fit charlie too

Wilbur: I don't care what you all say but I am a GREAT doctor!

Wilbur:[closes 'bones' Wikipedia page, nervously]


	10. Chapter 10

Young Technoblade, holding baby Wilbur: Oh, I can't wait till he's old enough to commit his first felony.

Phil: Wha—Techno! No!

Young Technoblade: Phil, I need to make my mark on someone before i die. I need to be an influence. I need a legacy—


	11. Chapter 11

Ghostbur: Techno won't come out of his room.

Phil: Just say something wrong about Greek mythology.

Ghostbur: Like what?

Phil: Anything factually incorrect.

Techno, a few moments later: Did I just hear you say Zeus was the god of the ocean-


	12. Chapter 12

Technoblade: I'm gonna cut the internet.

Quackity: No.

Quackity: Please don't.

Quackity: I have a family to feed.

Technoblade: What.

Quackity: I need to feed my neopets


	13. Chapter 13

Niki: The festival is about to start, where's Tubbo?

Fundy, sighing: He said he wanted to make a dramatic entrance.

Tubbo, muffled: Some—

Tubbo: BODY

[stage door rattles]

Tubbo: ...ouch


	14. Chapter 14

Phil: Did you go to the store?

Wilbur: Yes

Phil: Did you remember to actually buy things at the store?

Wilbur: i went to the store


	15. Chapter 15

Ranboo: Why is there a snake in my drawer?!

Tubbo: She needed a warm place to lay her eggs

Ranboo: Second question, when did i give you permission to buy a snake-


	16. Chapter 16

Quackity: Waddup, Schlatt? I want you to meet my b*tches!

Schlatt: Your what?

Tubbo:[sighs]

Tubbo, point to Tommy, Wilbur and himself: Hello, we're his best friends.


End file.
